(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for access control in a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for access control in an orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA)-based wireless mesh network system.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The related art access control for a wireless mesh network has been proposed with respect to orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM)-based time division multiple access. However, in such access control, the longer the length of an OFDM fast Fourier transform (FFT) is, the greater the amount of transmission power required and the greater the degradation of the resource allocation efficiency for a small burst.
Particularly, since a guard symbol required for transmission/reception conversion is allocated for each transmission in a wireless mesh network, unlike a cellular network, resource transmission efficiency for a small burst may be severely deteriorated.
In order to increase efficiency in resource use, an OFDMA-based wireless mesh network needs to be introduced. Therefore, there is a need for a method of access control for an OFDMA-based wireless mesh network.